Wish upon a star
by TrueDespair
Summary: Summer's here. School's out. And it's a calm, quiet night. So what's Yuui and the gang doing on the roof of the academy? For Leia de Flourite's birthday. -Complete-


Another oneshot~!

Why's that? It's **Leia de Flourite**'s birthday~! WHOO~! Happy B-day girlfriend~! =D

Now enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Language<strong>

**Pairings: YuuiSyao Mainly with KuroFai on the side and a bit of SyaoSaku.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish upon a star<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone and good evening; welcome back to WHORIT 92.1 FM. If you're just joining us; we're discussing the stars and constellations as it a beautiful and clear sky tonight with an enjoyable 68 degrees and everyone just winding down from the busy day of traffic and being overworked by undermined bosses. And now we go to…..<em>

"Yuui, are you ready yet?" Fai called out. "We were supposed to leave almost fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Yuui called back.

Fai sighed as he sank into the couch. He checked his watch before glancing at the radio. He supposed that they couldn't be any later then they usually are at an event. One way or another; they are never on time. "Come on Yuui~! It's just a shirt! No one will criticize you for a shirt~!" He smirked as he heard a thump and a slam of a door.

"Easy for you to say!" Yuui grumbled as he buttoned up a plain white shirt. "I'm not a fashion queen like _someone_." He dusted himself off and straightened up. "So…how do I look?"

The chemistry teacher stood up and looked up and down at his younger twin brother. "Let's see; white buttoned shirt, blue jeans and white converse shoes." He then chuckled as he patted Yuui on the shoulder. "If I didn't know any better; I'd say that you looked like that guy with the sonic screwdriver or something."

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you; but you're wearing your academy uniform…without the white jacket." He then rolled his eyes. "I thought you said we're going to a casual event."

"This is causal." Fai argued with a smile. "Do you see the academy brand~?" He twirled around and let out s small giggle. "Nope~! So that counts as casual~!"

The cooking teacher sighed with a smile. "Kurogane's right; you really are lazy." He snorted. "Like _that's_ anything new."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a cool uniform that you can wear at almost anything~!" Fai pouted as he went and grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, that must be it." Yuui sarcastically said. "Anyway, what _are_ we doing tonight again?"

"We're doing a star-gazing event. Since summer's here and school's out, Yuuko-sensei thought it'd be nice for our friends to do something together." Fai turned off the house lights and turned on the street lights. "But I don't know who will actually be there."

"Yeah, Himawari had to go on a trip with her dad and Tomoyo's already in Paris with her older sister." Fai then pouted. "You should have seen Kurgs; so sad to see her go~! I had to hug him to make him feel better~!"

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Really? Because what I recall, when Tomoyo left, Kurogane just grunted and nodded. Then _you_ decided that it was the _perfect_ time to jump him on his back and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek." He then crossed his arms. "Only then he was sad to see her go."

"You're mean, Yuui." Fai frowned. "I bet you anything that Kuro-love just can't survive without my love, my hugs and kindness."

Walking out the front door, Yuui smiled. "Oh I have _no_ doubt about that. No doubt about that _at all._"

* * *

><p>"There they are~!"<p>

Kurogane lazily looked up from his ninja manga and frowned. "You're late…_again_."

Yuui sighed as he and Fai got on the academy roof and walked towards the group. "You make sound like it's a big surprise." He then walked up to the gym teacher and sat next to him. "So…what did we miss?"

"Nothing much." Kurogane said; looking over at Fai as he greets the rest of the group. "Just the witch being a witch and the Mokona duo pissing me off again. I almost chucked them off the roof." He then glanced at the manga.

The cooking teacher chuckled softly. "Well I'm glad you didn't commit a double murder." He then shrugged. "Though either way, we'd be late so technically I wasn't there and didn't see anything so you can't use me." He almost laughed at the gym teacher's face. "What? It's a joke. Lighten up." He nudged the man.

Scowling, Kurogane shook his head. "You're just as moronic as your brother."

The cooking teacher just smirked.

"_KU-RO-RIN~!"_

The man in question yelped as he was pushed forward by a massive force. "Damn it you freak!" He cried out. "Warn me before you freaking tackle me like that!"

"Aw~! But where's the fun in that?" Fai pouted as he laid his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "I just wanted to greet my wonderful hunk~! My strong lovable hunk of a man."

Fighting the blush that was creeping upon his face, Kurogane scoffed. "Don't say stupid things you idiot." He then sighed. "And really, a 'hi' would have done the trick."

Yuui smiled as Fai continued to tease the poor Japanese man. Which in turn the man tried his best to get him off his back. And failing.

"Sensei! Yuui-sensei~!"

The cooking teacher glanced over and smiled as the students made their way over. Leading that way was Sakura who was waving with such joy. Following her was Syaoran who smiled. Behind him were the duo, Watanuki and Doumeki who were bickering and arguing…even though it was Watanuki who did most of the yelling. Doumeki just nodded and threw in a few choice words.

"Well if it isn't my favorite students." Yuui stated with a smile. He patted the ground next to him. "It's been a while since I last seen you all."

Sakura giggled. "It's only been a few hours." She then got out a red blanket and lay it down, next to the teacher.

"Really? It felt much longer than that." Yuui joked.

Syaoran and Sakura then sat on the blanket right next to Yuui; seemingly ignoring the arguing duo that was near them.

"Well, it might as well be." Syaoran commented. "We may not see each other as much since school's out." He then fished into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He frowned before putting it back in. "For one, nii-san and I will be going back to Hong Kong in a few days."

"Oh really?" Sakura exclaimed with a smile. "That's great! How long will you two be there?"

"For about two weeks." Syaoran answered. "Nii-san and our mother had an argument just a few days before and he wanted to talk to her in person. That's basically why we're going in the first place."

Sakura frowned a bit. "Is everything alright between Syaoron and your mother?"

"Oh yeah. Just a disagreement; that's all." Syaoran casually said. "It's not a big deal; believe me."

"Speaking of Syaoron, where is that boy?" Yuui asked. "I thought he was with you all."

"Well…." Syaoran hesitantly started. "The thing is; he'll be very late." He then looked away. "He was acting a bit differently since we got home after school." He then sighed. "As soon as we got home he just went to his room. When it was time to go; he just shouted from his bedroom that he'll be there later…" He then frowned. "Now it's been a couple of hours."

Yuui and Sakura frowned. This doesn't sound like the Syaoron they know. In school, he was normal; a straight-to-the-point, blunt, could-be-but-might-not-be serious guy. But after hearing what has happened hours ago from Syaoran….

…It was like he was talking about another person; a stranger.

What was going on?

"Ack! Fai-sensei!"

The students and the cooking teacher looked up and saw Fai jumping on Watanuki; stopping the teen in mid-rant and took him by surprise. They them, glanced at Kurogane was back to reading his manga.

Feeling eyes on him, the gym teacher looked up and saw three surprised looks. "The moron got bored and decided to jump another poor victim."

"Fai-sensei, please get off!"

"But I just wanted to say hi~!"

"But Fai-Doumeki get him off of me!"

"I think you got this covered."

"Doumeki!"

"Watanuki~! Watanuki~!"

"Hey! Don't sway like that! You're going to make us-uh—whoa-ahh!"

The sitting group cringed as they saw Watanuki falling to the floor with Fai still on his back. They then saw Fai laughing while Watanuki groaned in pain.

Kurogane sighed as he stood up. "I guess I'll get the first-aid kit for the dweeb."

Yuui nodded as he watched Kurogane walking down the stairs. "That's a good idea." He then saw Fai walking towards the group. "Do you realize what you done?" He said in disapproval. "You could've really hurt Watanuki."

"Oh please, I was on his back." Fai said as he waved his hand around. "So when we fell I took most of the blow. He just a bit disoriented because it was happing so fast! His head must be spinning~!" He then sat down and pointed. "See, look?"

The cooking teacher looked to where Fai was pointing and sure enough, Watanuki was back on his feet; being helped by Doumeki who let the blue-eyed teen lean on him. He smiled. Despite what Watanuki says, Doumeki does care about him. "Well that's good. I'm glad that Watanuki wasn't seriously hurt. Still…." He glared at Fai. "If he was…there's no telling what we would do to you."

"We?"

"He means me and him." Kurogane said as he was suddenly next to the chemistry teacher; with the first-aid kit in hand. He sat down with the twins and laid the kit in front of him. "You're really reckless; do you know that?"

Fai pouted but nodded in agreement. "I know. I guess I can go overboard with a lot of things…sorry guys."

Yuui sighed with a small smile. He patted Fai on the head. "It's fine. I'm not angry. Just concerned."

"Speak for yourself." Kurogane grunted. "If your brother wasn't here; I'd be smacking your empty head so hard; that it'll soar into the freaking sky."

"Aw~! You know you love me~!"

"And why he does brother, we'll never know."

Kurogane's response to that was a heated glare.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at this star; it's very pretty."<p>

"Yeah, but look at this one; it's shining bright!"

"And this one too~!"

"And also that one over there-!"

"_Will you two pork buns shut the hell up? All of those damn stars look the same!_" Kurogane roared out as he was getting really tired and really irritated.

The mokonas just giggled and continued to use one of the telescopes that the school had.

The gym teacher was about to get up and give them a piece of his mind when he heard a soft chuckle. He then glanced at the person responsible and gave him a look. "What the hell is so funny?"

Yuui shook his head. "Nothing...it's just..." He chuckled a bit more. "It's just like you to have answer like that." Before Kurogane can retort, he continued. "Did you know that stars have a massive life-span? Some as little as a billion or as great as ten billion." He then looked into the eye-scope and smiled. "Then it's the temperature. You can follow it easy because they have different colors such as this one. Here." He moved away from the eye scope. "Look."

Slightly interested, Kurogane huffed and looked into the eye-scope. He grunted. "This one's a bit yellow."

"Exactly." Yuui said. "It's like a color code; the cooler the color, the hotter the stars." He then tapped the eye scope. "For instance since that star which is yellow has the estimated temperature of about four thousand to about six thousand kelvins. That's more or less the temperature for our sun."

"And the freaking sun is a star, I know." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Just the hell do you learn all of that?"

It was Yuui's turn to roll his eyes as he flicked Kurogane's forehead; earning a 'hey!' from the man. "It's called reading a book." He joked. "You might try it sometime." He then patted the gym teacher on the head. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with having interests outside of your profession. It might be even fun. You do learn something new everyday after all."

"I know that." Kurogane grunted. "But between what I do, the moron and everyone I'm forced to hang out with; everything else just doesn't interest me."

"And that's why you're so boring~!"

Yuui and Kurogane turned their heads and saw Fai and Sakura walking onto the roof with plastic bags.

"Dinner's here~!" Sakura cried out. She then went to her group that was had Syaoran, Watanuki and Doumeki and Fai went to his group which had Kurogane and Yuui.

"Who's boring?" Kurogane growled back; only to blush as the chemistry teacher gave him a deep kiss on the lips. As the blonde moved away, he stared at the person before him. He then sighed angrily and turned away.

"Oh Kurgs." Fai teased. "You're just so easy to mess with." He the laid his head on the man's shoulder. "But that's what I love about you." He smiled. "You let actions speak for you. No words can describe how much it means to me." He nuzzled the man's neck. "My Kuro-doggy."

Kurogane didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he sighed and looked at the blonde that was resting on his shoulders. He blinked. Slowly but surely, he planted a kiss on the blonde's hair; almost smiling as he heard a giggle. _Almost_. "I told you, I'm not a damn dog." He whispered with no malice in those words.

"Excuse me." Yuui said. "As hard as it is to interrupt this _lovely_ moment, I would like to remind brother that if I don't get any food in my stomach in the next two minutes; I'll pass out from starvation."

Fai giggled while Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"I guess our little moment would have to wait." Fai whispered into Kurogane's ear, making the man scoff. "Right now I have an adorable little brother to feed." He then opened up the bag and took out one container at a time. "There's a salmon burger with a garden salad..."

Yuui took the container. "Thank you."

"For my big dog; I got you plain soba noodles with some tuna sushi and a bit of wasabi." Fai cringed. "Just to let you know, I got some mint gum so no kissing until you take one after dinner."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he grabbed his meal. "Whatever."

"And chicken tenders with french fries for me~!" Fai cheered as he open the container and started devouring his meal.

Yuui took a bite of his burger and looked around. "Hey, have any of you noticed that Syaoron still hasn't come yet?"

Fai shrugged. "Dunno. It hasn't been that long."

"Maybe he just slept in or something." Kurogane said as he slurped his noodles. He then heard a faint ringing of someone's phone. He glanced up to see Syaoran stop eating and taking out his cell phone and answering it. He then narrowed his eyes as the boy's pasture became frantic. Suddenly the boy stood up and ran across the roof and down the stairs. What the hell?

The other teachers and the students saw what Kurogane saw and they were just as confused.

"Huh. I wonder who was on the other line that made Syaoran so jumpy." Fai off-handily said as he tore off a bit of his chicken. He then smiled as the Mokonas hopped to the student group and started taking Watanuki's food; making the teen shout and complain. Sakura tried to play the peacemaker but couldn't get the smile off her face. Doumeki...well he just calmly ate as he saw his friends getting more or less chewed out. Food _and_ entertainment.

Yuui glanced at the other group as he took out his cell phone. He sighed. "Isn't it weird that Yuuko-sensei isn't here despite the fact that it was her idea in the first place?" He then put his phone away. "She planned this and yet she's not here. It's a bit unusual."

"I bet she went to a bar and got so drunk that she forgot." Kurogane said with a frown. "I wouldn't surprised if she's downing a keg of beer even as we speak." He angrily growled. "If that's the case, I won't be the one dragging her ass out out of there." He then popped one of the sushi into his mouth. "She can be roadkill for all I care."

"It's nice to know that you think so highly of the chairman." Yuui sarcastically said with a smile."And with that kind of attitude; it's no wonder that you two are best friends."

Fai giggled with a french fry in his mouth.

"Guys! Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked up from their meals just in time to see Syaoran on top of the staircase; panting and heaving over.

"N-Nii-san's here." Syaoran breathed out. "But h...he won't come up just yet." He then started breathing regularly as he stood up straight. "He wanted me to get Yuui-sensei first. There's something he wants to talk to him about."

All eyes then went to Yuui as the cooking teacher blushed in slight embarrassment and the fact that now he was the center of attention.

"W-Well then..." Yuui stood up and dusted himself off. "For the sake of others, I'll go to him and get the conversation over with as quickly as possible." He then walked towards the staircase; ignoring the stares from his friends...mostly trying not to see Fai's very amused expression. He then patted Syaoran on the head and went down the stairs.

All eyes followed the cooking teacher even as he disappeared from their sights. Then there was a giggle. Their attention was then shifted to Fai; who was covering his mouth as a series of giggles was escaping.

It was creeping Kurogane out. "What the hell, moron? You're having a fit or something?"

The chemistry teacher shook his head as he started to calm down. "I think...I think I know why our dear Syaoron was acting weird today."

"And?"

"And that we would just have to wait for the reason until they come back...or before sunrise; one of the two." Fai smirked.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. _'Great. A missing and possibly drunk chairman, a giddy moron, and two laughing pork buns that's joining said moron. Yeah...this is my kind of night.'_

* * *

><p>Yuui walked out of the back of the building and into the field. He then started walking through the the track lanes; passing the marked numbers on the pavement. He then got into the middle of the field that was grass. He caught sight of a figure who was looking into what seemed like a book. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a better look. Then he sighed. <em>Of course. <em>"I hope you have a very good reason for dragging me to the soccer field and embarrassing me in front of our friends, Syaoron."

Syaoron didn't turn his head but put the book down. "You know...when i was called into Yuuko-sensei's office today; I honestly thought I was in trouble." There was no doubting the smile that was in that voice. "Turns out she wanted to inform me of something; something that would peak my interest." He chuckled. "Then I went to the library and got this book." He waved the book that was in his hand. "When I got home I read what was there and to be honest I was really surprised." He then turned his head. "How convenient that Yuuko-sensei would choose this night of all nights to have a star-gazing event; don't you think?"

The cooking teacher didn't say anything at first as he got up to Syaoron and sat next to him on the grass. He then looked at the student with a small smile. "Did you know where Yuuko is then?"

"She told me that she's out of town." Syaoron chuckled. "The chairman wanted to visit this guy named Clow Reed who evidently is one of her oldest friends...though that's what she told me." He shrugged. "I didn't believe what she said but I just accepted it."

"...You know; you really made everyone worry about you." Yuui said with a frown. "We thought you were angry and withdrawn today. What with that argument with your mother and all." He then slightly blushed as Syaoron leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I know. I apologized to Syaoran about it." Syaoron muttered. "That phone did brought me down a bit."

"What did you guys argued about?"

"My mom's worried." Syaoron sighed. "About us, I mean. It's been awhile since we've seen her and now she's having second thoughts." He closed his eyes. "She wanted us to go back and stay there." He wasn't surprised to hear Yuui's gasp and the cooking teacher's body go frigid on him. Though who can blame him? "I told her that I came to this place; to be in this academy to better myself for the future and be with my lil' brother who rarely saw his family as it were...that's mostly dad's fault but even then, he wanted to be here too. And why should we go back now? There's too many things that we can't leave behind."

"That's true." Yuui muttered. "You have a school who treats you well, a little brother who you care for while Syaoran has a brother who he can see everyday, friends who are by your side, a place that feels like home, Syaoran has Sakura who's a main chain that keeps him here..."

"And I have you here too." Syaoron finished; smiling. He didn't have to open his eyes to see Yuui blushing heavily. "I told her that to go back now it would mean to leave yet another life that we're already comfortable in. Syaoran traveled around the world with dad and he had to move a lot. He made many friends in many places but he also had to leave them behind." He then frowned. "I told her that he just can't handle leaving those he cared about again. I will not stand by and see his heart break just because mom decided she now wants us back. I just can't."

"But your mom has a point." Yuui stated. "I mean, on the one hand, you have every right to tell her that a move that soon would be disastrous and it would result in stained relationships in both friends and family. On the other hand, here's a woman who wants her children home because she worries about them and couldn't stand being alone anymore." He sighed. "Parents always do what they think is right for their kids but sometimes they ignore the very people they were caring for in the process. But they do love you. There's no doubt about that. But that kind of love can be misinterpreted. What you and your mom need to realize that while you both have valid points; no one is completely right and that you must find a compromise that will help everyone; including Syaoran . "

The two stayed silent for a few moments; just enjoying the chirping of the cicadas.

"You know..." Syaoron muttered. "Sometimes I forget that you're older then you look." He snuggled close to the teacher. "But for some reason, I can't find myself to care. All I know is that I like you."

"And just what about me that you find likable?" Yuui lightly joked. He then took the book from Syaoron's hand and glanced at the cover. _Star Myths: Tall tales of Stars._ Huh, what an odd subject. Why this book of all books?

"Well let's see..." Syaoron started. "You're kind, you can cook." Yuui snorted at that. "You're friendly towards the people you meet. You don't get offended from the little things...and you give people a second chance." He felt a soft kiss on his head and smiled.

"Is that all?"

"Who knows?" Syaoron grinned. "Oh. And there's the look in your sapphire eyes sometimes...the kind of look that shuts the world out and lets your mind drift into who-knows-where." He looked up at Yuui who had a slightly shocked look on his face. "And yes, I was stalking you for quite some time because I like you _that_ much." He laughed as Yuui stuttered and looked away. "I'm joking! No need to get worked up."

Yuui huffed. "Glad to know that my _secret_ boyfriend stalks me when I'm staring into space."

"Speaking of...do you know what people say about shooting stars?" Syaoran casually asked.

"Well I heard that if you see a shooting star, you're granted one wish but it's more of a myth then anything." Yuui said as he held the book. "Is that what Yuuko wanted you to read; shooting stars?"

"Among other things." Then Syaoron sighed. "Plus we are supposed to be waiting for something. That's what Yuuko-sensei told me also."

"Like wha-"

"Yuui! Look!"

The cooking teacher looked up and he held his breath. A bright streak of light suddenly burst through the night sky, out-shining the other stars that held their place. _'Oh my god...that's a...shooting star.'_ He felt very giddy inside as the white streak soon disappeared. He never thought that in his lifetime he would get the chance to see it. A rare sight indeed.

"So what did you wish for?"

Yuui blinked before looking at Syaoron. "I'm sorry?"

Syaoron chuckled. "You saw the shooting star. You get a wish. So what did you wish for?"

"..." Yuui couldn't say anything. He was so memorized by the sight that his mind went blank. He honestly didn't think of anything. "Um...if I tell you then it won't come true...so there."

The teenager wasn't convinced but let it go. "Well if I had a wish, it'd be that staying here; with you, our fiends and with my brother." He took one of Yuui's hands in his and intertwined the fingers.

Yuui nodded. "Wishes...they like prayers; aren't they?" He looked at the stars. "You want something so much but you know you may not get it. You hope, you pray, you _wish_ and if you believe in those sort of things, it might come true. Like your wish."

Syaoron nodded. "And yours too."

Suddenly another bright streak burst across the sky, then another, then two more, three more, ten more. Before anyone could even think; the sky was soon painted with bright lights running across the night and it brighten up the whole town.

The cooking teacher gaped at the sight before. One shooting star was rare enough but tons of them just flying through...it was almost imaginable. It was...it was...exciting. "Syaoron..this is..."

* * *

><p>"...A meteor shower!" Fai exclaimed as he held Kurogane as tightly as he could. "Can you believe it? It's so pretty!"<p>

Kurogane _couldn't_ believe it. For one thing it was realistically unlikely that a shooting star would come much less a freaking meteor shower. But there it was; dazzling across the night sky, having a show for the humans below.

The students were just ecstatic. They were laughing, shouting in awe and pointing upwards in delight. Even Sakura hugged Syaoran in all the excitement. Even though the boy blushed at the sudden contact.

The gym teacher looked around the sky and let out a faint smile. "So this was the witch's plan, huh? If i didn't know better, I'd say she was a wish granter or something."

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful." Yuui said. "White against black, light against dark. A contrast of a of day and night; colliding. What a sight."<p>

Syaoron smiled as he gave Yuui a peck on the lips. "So...did you wish came true?"

Leaning his forhead onto Syaoron's, Yuui smiled softly. "My wish...it came true a long time ago. There's no need to wish it again." He chuckled as his and Syaoron's lips met the second time just enjoying the moment. As they separated, Yuui chuckled."And where's the fun of spoiling a good thing? As long as we're happy nothing else matters."

The teenager smiled. "True words from a very wise man."

The two continued to watch the stars soaring through the sky while holding tight to each other. Even as it as over and the sun started to rise they didn't let go. Unlike the shooting stars, what they have wasn't impossible to obtain...

...but it wasn't so rare that they would cherish it with all their might.

Stars are fleeting ...

...but love lasts forever.

* * *

><p><em>Above the clouds there is a star<br>_

_A star that looks down on me  
><em>

_A star that I makes my wishes shine  
><em>

_A star that brightens my path  
><em>

_A star that enlightens my world  
><em>

_A star that makes me feel loved  
><em>

_A star that makes me dreams come true  
><em>

_A star that breaks my loneliness  
><em>

_A star that makes me smile  
><em>

_A star that I look up to and not down on  
><em>

_A star that protects me from my enemies  
><em>

_A star that brings my bliss and hope  
><em>

_A star that sticks to its promises  
><em>

_A star that supports me take me as I am  
><em>

_A star that never fades away...  
><em>

_A star that will live with me forever and ever... _

**-A star by Joy O' Pateng**

* * *

><p>Wanted something to connect it. For those who were a bit confused; Syaoron is Yuui's star. ^_^ Isn't that cute~?<p>

Also, Fai knows about the relationship, the students more or less knows...and Kurogane's clueless. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!**


End file.
